My Friend Greg
by Ambraya
Summary: Kathryn  needs a date for the Welcome Home Ball


My Friend, Greg

Kathryn sat high up in her tree. It had been years since she'd been able to do it. "I missed you, tree! I missed talking to you. You knew all my secrets. I can tell you things that I could never tell a person. I thought that I'd never see you again."

She took a bottle of water out of her pack and took a couple of drinks. "Mom will be looking for me soon. I think she's worried that I'll disappear again. Sometimes I wish I could - just disappear forever. I'm lonely. I've never been this lonely in my life. On Voyager, we were a family. I was foolish enough to think that when we got home, we'd still be close. I've been left behind." Tears were flowing. She patted the tree trunk and kissed it lightly, Slowly she climbed down from the tree and headed back to the house.

Gretchen Janeway stood by the kitchen sink looking out the window. She was watching Kathryn slowly make her way back to the house. _She looks so sad, so lost. The only time she's animated is when she talks of Voyager. She's lost in the past. I simply don't know what to do for her. _

Kathryn came into the house, stopped in the kitchen long enough to pour herself a cup of coffee and headed for the den. She checked her terminal for messages. There were several, but none from the one person she wanted a message from. She finally read through her messages.

After that she wandered back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mother was busy baking pies.

"A week from Friday night is the Welcome Home Ball. I don't even have a date. I need to figure out a way to get out of going."

"You are the guest of honor, Kathryn. It wouldn't look good if you didn't go. How about asking Greg? He's home. He always manages to come through for you."

"Is he between men again?"

"Afraid so. But, I give him credit, he keeps trying! Something you need to do!"

"I'll walk over and see, Greg! I'll be back before too long." Kathryn took off out the front door and walked the half mile to the Walker's home. Ringing the doorbell, she stood waiting until Ruth Walker opened the door.

"Why, Kathryn, it's so good of you to stop by. Glad you made it back, dear." She kissed Kathryn's cheek. "I suppose you want to talk with Greg. He's out on the patio. Go on out. I'll make some lemonade for the two of you."

Kathryn headed through the house to the patio. She knew the way as she'd been coming to the Walker house since she was four. Mark, Greg and Kathryn had been friends and neighbors for what seemed forever. Mark had lived next door to Greg.

Opening the patio door, she stepped out, "Hello there, Greg, old friend!"

Greg got up from the chair and threw his arms around Kathryn, "Katie, I've missed you! But, I've heard you've had wonderful adventures! I read many of the reports. Sounds like you had a great time out there!"

"Wish you had been there with me, Greg! I could have used my best friend's shoulder to cry on! Anyway, I'm here to ask a favor."

"And, that would be?"

"A week from Friday is the Welcome Home Ball, and I need an escort. Please Greg!"

"Well, it just happens that I'm free. I'm on leave for the next two months. You lucked out, Katie! I'd be honored to escort Starfleet's Golden Girl to the Ball!"

They sat and talked for a long time. Kathryn was happy being around Greg. She adored him. He always was willing to help her out. He was a real gentleman. She knew that he'd never try anything with her. He preferred burley men who were well built.

Kathryn had known that from high school. He had told her, and it never bothered her. She loved him like a brother and always would.

She had heard he had done an outstanding job during the Dominion War earning many medals and a promotion to Admiral. She was proud of his accomplishments.

"Tomorrow I'll need to go look for a dress. I'm sure they don't want to see me in my outdated Captain's uniform."

"How about if I go with you? I know this great shop in Paris. The owners are friends of mine. They both have fantastic taste. You want to look fabulous, and they'll help you to look that way."

"OK, how about if you come over around 0800? Mom can feed us a light breakfast, and we can transport over from our den."

"That's a plan!" He gently kissed her cheek, "If only, I went for women, Katie, I'd try to woo you in a minute. You're gorgeous!"

"I might have grabbed you, Greg, if you were that way! I love you!"

"Love you too, Katie. Always will!"

Kathryn hummed a merry tune on her way back home. Greg always lightened her spirits.

Greg rang the Janeway's front door bell at exactly 0800 the next morning. 'Ah! Something smells absolutely divine!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed Gretchen on the cheek, "Mrs. Janeway, my favorite cook!" It was a true statement. He loved Gretchen's cooking even as a little boy. His mom, Ruth, replicated just about everything, where as Gretchen replicated very little.

Gretchen had made huge cinnamon rolls from scratch which she served with a bowl of fresh fruit cut up and of course coffee. Kathryn and Greg filled up on everything, before leaving. They planned on having a late dinner in Paris as well.

Greg's friends were expecting them. They were so happy to meet the celebrated Kathryn Janeway. And, they were honored that she might wear one of their creations to the Ball.

She tried on several dresses, and they all thought she looked good in them. But, finally, Nicole brought out this blue dress that matched Kathryn's eyes. When Kathryn came out of the dressing room, they all thought she looked like a dream. The dress looked perfect on her. It was held up by tiny straps and was cut low in the front and way low in the back. The dress fit tight, showing off her tiny waist. It was slit up the one side.

'You make that dress look fabulous, Katie. You look like a Princess in it!" Greg stated.

"Kathryn, you must wear your hair down. Much like mine. And, just a small necklace. You'll be the belle of the ball!" Nicole said with open admiration.

"I'll take it. Can you have it sent to my house?"

"Of course. And, Kathryn, I hope it helps you to get your man!"

"I hope so, too, Nicole. And, thank you!"

After that they went to a jewelers. Kathryn found the perfect necklace to wear. They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening walking around Paris, in and out of the shops. They sat at an outdoor coffee house and enjoyed their coffee. Greg was almost obsessed with coffee as Kathryn. Later they had dinner at one of the very fine French restaurants before returning to Indiana.

Tuesday night, Kathryn hosted a dinner for Greg, Tom, Belanna, Harry, Jenny Delaney, Mike Ayala and his wife, Mary. Gretchen did the cooking, but left to go to the movies with John Logan, a widower that she had been seeing over the years.

The Voyager people enjoyed meeting Greg. They talked about a number of things including Seven and Chakotay.

When Kathryn left the room to get more coffee, Greg began talking, "I'm escorting Katie to the Ball. We're trying to make Chakotay jealous. Katie seems to think he still has some feelings for her. I hope so. She's crazy about him. I think Katie is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She's even more beautiful now than before she left here. I don't understand what does this Seven have over her?"

"We keep wondering that. She's annoying. She's very rude. You can't talk to him any more. She's constantly calling him over the comm asking where he is, etc. It was driving us all crazy She acts like a young teenager with a crush!" Belanna looked around at the rest of the group. They all agreed.

Kathryn returned to the dining room. She had heard them talking. As she sat down, she sighed, "I love him. I wish I could stop! I think he likes the fact that she depends on him. He's the kind that needs to feel wanted."

"The problem that I see with Seven is that she'll become more than she is now." Jenny added. "By that, I mean even more dependent on him. She must feel that's how you keep a man!"

The group talked for several more hours about the Ball and what they could do to help Kathryn. They all knew that Greg was gay, but Chakotay wouldn't know that fact.

The night of the ball the group that had been to the Janeway home was standing around in a circle. Soon Chakotay joined them with Seven firmly attached to his arm. Chakotay looked good in a tux. On the other hand, Seven looked like a kid complete with a bow in her hair. The dress she had on was long and frilly. Belanna rolled her eyes.

Soon, the announcer announced the arrival of Kathryn and Greg. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Captain Kathryn Janeway escorted by Admiral Greg Walker." A spotlight showed on them at the top of the sweeping staircase that led down into the ballroom. They all looked up at the couple. As Belanna looked around she noticed a lot of people with open mouths including Chakotay. Everyone was standing and clapping as the pair made their way slowly down the stairs. Kathryn was a site to behold. No crew member had ever seen her like that. She wore the dress perfectly. Her hair was down, below her shoulders. Part was pulled back lightly. There were tendrils around her face. Her smile was huge as she descended the stairs on Greg's arm. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, they made their way over to the senior staff.

She said to Greg, "I believe you know everyone here except Chakotay and Seven. Chakotay, Seven this is Greg Walker."

Seven held Chakotay a little tighter. She wanted Kathryn to know that Chakotay was her man.

As Greg shook Chakotay's hand, "Chakotay, I want to thank you for taking such good care of Katie especially on New Earth. I know she's a handful" he looked at Kathryn with lust in his eyes, "a gorgeous handful!"

Chakotay had looked at Kathryn when Greg mentioned New Earth. They never talked about it after they returned, but it was always very special to him. After the first month, they had a extremely satisfying sexual relationship which stopped once they

returned. He wondered just how much Kathryn had told Greg.

_Kathryn looks absolutely beautiful! She's always looked beautiful, but even more so tonight. God! I remember how her hair would be spread out over the pillow as we made love on New Earth. And, her body moved in perfect rhythm with mine. _He began to get hard just thinking about it.

Seven saw him staring at Kathryn. She didn't like it. "Comman… Chakotay, I'd like something to drink."

"Certainly, Seven. Anyone else want anything?"

"I'll go with you, Chakotay. Katie, the usual?" Greg turned to her. She nodded.

As Chakotay and Greg went over to the bar, Chakotay asked Greg how he knew Kathryn.

"Oh, I've known Katie all my life. Actually, we grew up together. Our mothers still live in the same farm houses which are about a half mile from each other. Her ex-fiancée, Mark was also a neighbor. Katie is a wonderful person, always has been. And, so beautiful and warm! And, I might add, very, very sexy!"

"You're right she is."

As the bartender handed them their drinks, he said to Greg, " I think, Admiral Walker, your with the belle of the ball! She's beautiful! She makes all the other women in the room look plain!"

"Thank you. I think so too." Greg smiled.

"How long have you been an Admiral, Greg?" inquired Chakotay.

"Since the Dominion War, a number of us got promotions. There were so many that didn't make it home. Actually, Chakotay, Voyager was lucky not to have to deal with them. You had enough to deal with in the DQ as it was."

Suddenly Admiral White picked up a microphone and announced that the music was going to begin, He turned towards Kathryn's group. "We'd like Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay to have the first dance of the evening. If you two will come to the center of the dance floor, the music can begin. I understand this is a song, you two have danced together many times.

As they headed toward the center of the dance floor, Seven was giving Kathryn dirty looks.

Greg leaned over to Belanna and said loud enough for Seven to hear, "They certainly make a striking couple!"

"Yes, they do. A perfect match!" She grinned.

As Kathryn and Chakotay stood in the middle of the floor waiting for the music to begin, Chakotay took her in his arms. He was shocked when the band started playing, "Stand by Me" an old song from the 1960's that Tom played a lot at the dances they had on Voyager.

He looked in Kathryn's eyes. "I guess I didn't stand by you there at the end. I'm sorry, Kathryn. I actually thought that I could have something with Seven. All I'm getting from her is irritation. I love you." Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and bent his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The crew went wild!

Seven quickly left the room. No one felt sorry for her. Greg stood with the rest grinning. "I think it worked guys!"

The next dance, Greg danced with Kathryn, "Well, Katie girl, I think you're back on track! But, if that big lug hurts you again, just let me know!"

"Thank you, Greg. And, I wish that you could find the man of your dreams." Looking around the room, she saw John Hartline standing alone looking at them. Suddenly she quit dancing and took Greg over to John. "John, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Greg Walker. Greg this is John Hartline. He was one of our security people on Voyager. He and Mike Ayala had the unfortunate job of guarding me on away missions!"

The men shook hands. Kathryn noticed the glint in their eyes. As she walked away, she hoped that those two men would become close. Greg needed someone like John. John had lost his mate, Philip Eigenmann, early on the trip. He had never found anyone like Philip. Maybe, now he had a chance at the happiness he yearned for.

Several hours later, and many dance partners, Kathryn was finally back in Chakotay's arms. Looking around she didn't see Greg. Chakotay smiled, "He left about an hour ago with John."

"They both need each other, Chakotay. They're such good people!"

"And, where do we go, Kathryn?"

"How about a hotel room at the Adams Mark?"

"Sounds good!"

"Good. I already have the reservation!"

"Sure of yourself, weren't you?"

"I hoped. I love you, Chakotay. I've loved you since the first time you appeared with John and Mike on Voyager's bridge seven years ago. I wanted you to take me right there on the bridge!"

"And, I wanted to take you right there that day as well! And, I was angry with you when we returned from New Earth. It was hard sleeping without you!"

She gave him a strange look, "We actually took time to sleep on New Earth?"

"Yes, Kathryn! But only when we both were completely exhausted from our love making!"

He bent his head down and sought her lips again, "Let's get to the hotel, before I take you right here in the cloak room!"

They were both laughing as they left the Ball.

The End


End file.
